The Priest Within
Season 2 finale of Nightwing & Batgirl. "My queen,we are all out of pieces.Maybe it's time you face the Hawkgirl by yourself",Hath-Set said."Yeah,I know.I'm gonna relay a message to the place where she's exactly in",Paran Dul replied."I believe in you.I believe we will claim the throne",he said.The two laughed.Meanwhile,at Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters,the heroes are still trying to figure out who's the person behind summoning all of Hawkgirl and Hawkman's villains."Think.Which person has the most anger against you",Hawkman asked Hawkgirl.She thought hard.Then she figured out."It's Paran Dul.This is all her operations.This is another one of her plans.She wants to kill me,so she can ascend to the Thanagarian throne",she said.Then,the supercomputer turned on,and Paran Dul is delievering a message."Guys,look",Starfire said."Shayera Hol.I hated you.I despised you.You took away everything from me.You took my glory.And most of all,you left us Thanagarians.Let's settle this,in a battle,between two of us.If you win,the throne is yours,and the Gordanians will stop invading Thanagar.If you lost,the throne is mine,and you'll be banished from our planet",Paran Dul said."I accept the challenge",Hawkgirl said."I wish you the best of luck",Paran Dul said,as the message ended."There is a huge war on Thanagar",Starfire said."Shayera.Are you sure you can handle her?",Hawkman asked."Yes.This is the only way",she answered.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkgirl,Hawkman,and Starfire went to Thanagar.Hawkgirl battled Paran Dul while the others helped the Thanagarians battle the Gordanians.The Thanagarians are outnumbered,and outplayed.Meanwhile,Hawkgirl and Paran Dul now prepared for their battle.After a few moments the battle started.The Thanagarians and Gordanians war continued.Hawkman watched the battle,but a Gordanian fired a cannon at him and he fell down."Nobody's allowed to watch.Nobody's allowed to help anyone",the Gordanian said.Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkman,and Starfire continued battling the Gordanians.Paran Dul knocks Hawkgirl down and said,"Go back here.Don't go back to Earth anymore,and this battle would end".Hawkgirl rises up,and attacks her,then she said,"I found happiness on Earth"."Which would you choose?Our happiness our yours",Paran Dul asked."I only listen to my heart.I can't leave Earth",Hawkgirl said."Then the throne is mine.You're selfish.You don't deserve it",Paran Dul said,hitting her with a mace."So do you",Hawkgirl said,as she struck her back hard,three times.After a few more moments,they were both down.But,Hawkgirl rose up.The winner is declared."We have a winner",a Thanagarian general said.Paran Dul tried to stand up,but a ship appeared with Hath-Set coming down from it.Then,he struck her down."What a useless woman",he said.Everyone stopped.Everyone was shocked."Hath-Set",Hawkman said."Oh no",Hawkgirl was shocked."Oh yes",Hath-Set said."I declare trial by combat against Shayera Hol of Thanagar",he added.Hawkgirl was enraged and tried to hit him with her mace,but he turned into sand.Using sand,he knocked down Hawkgirl and pummeled her to the ground.Hawkgirl tried to get her mace,but Hath-Set stepped on her feet."Shayera",Hawkman screamed as he can't stand seeing Hawkgirl beaten."This is what you get for turning against me",Hath-Set said."You won't prevail.Evil won't prevail",Hawkgirl said."But what if I'm the good guy,and you and Hawkman were the bad ones",he said."You're the bad guy",Hawkman said as he threw his mace at Hath-Set,knocking him down.But,Hath-Set rose up and absorbed their powers."I created you and I can also destroy you",he said."The terrible truth is,you were both just reincarnations of prince Khufu and princess Chay-Ara".When they are powerless,Hath-Set was about to stab them with Nth metal dagger,but Starfire shot an energy bolt at him,knocking the dagger off his hand,then Trogaar stepped on it.Now,Starfire,Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Thanagarian General knocked down Hath-Set.Later,the Thanagarian general made a peace treaty with Trogaar and the two sides are now at peace.Hawkgirl and Hawkman now placed Hath-Set on a prison."That should do it all",Batgirl said.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl said goodbye to the Thanagarians,Gordanians,Starfire,Hawkman,and Hawkgirl.Then,they rode the R-Ship.Meanwhile,Hawkgirl was crowned the princess of Thanagaria. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkgirl,Hawkman,Starfire,Thanagarians,Thanagarian general Villains:Paran Dul,Gordanians,Trogaar,Hath-Set